


A Little Slice of Heaven

by FlintThePup



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Chastity Device, Crossdressing, Diapers, Embarrassment, Feeding, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Infantilism, Latino Character, M/M, Micropenis, Muscles, Original Character(s), Small Penis, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlintThePup/pseuds/FlintThePup
Summary: A 25 year old office worker finds himself stressed and desperately wants to unwind.He relieves tension by wearing diapers and doing solo regression, but it's not enough.One day he finds the solution to his problems,An online ad for a very special bed & breakfast/resort that caters to men who want to be babied and regressed.He takes his vacation there and finds love, acceptance and happiness with the couple that owns the place. As well as with their 19- year old adopted son, and a fellow guest with a taste for punishment.





	1. Chapter 1

My face was lit by a soft blue light as I laid on my bed with my laptop on my chest. The heat of the computer was comforting as it rested on my muscular and hairless chest, and I did what I'd done so many times before. I was pleasuring myself as I mindlessly watched porn, video after video searing into my brain. Most guys would get off on the usual stuff, a hot chick with big tits, or else a cute twink with a nice rear, but I was only really excited by something stranger. Diapers. Men wearing and using them. Men being babied, regressed, cared for, humiliated, it all drove me wild.

I was wearing a nice thick diaper of my own as I masturbated. I put it on first thing when i got home from the crappiest place on earth, aka my office. I'd already chugged an oversized water bottle and had a little “accident” on myself. It got me hard instantly as I felt the warmth spreading around my cock. While watching a video of a diapered stud being viciously spanked by his leather clad “daddy”, I rubbed the front of my soggy diaper furiously until the pressure gets to be too much, and I filled the sodden padding with a big load of wasted seed. It was fantastic feeling the gooey mess against my smooth brown skin, and i laid there for minutes just basking in it. With the deed done, I felt a bit calmer but slowly, surely the bad thoughts return.

Remembering all the shit I had to put up with at work today, remembering all the shit on my docket I would have to deal with tomorrow, and remembering Jason, and why he left me… Seeking some kind of solace I opened up my bookmarks and went to a few sites which catered to adult babies. I browsed the online shops in search of discounts, and I combed through forums and personal ads hoping to find something interesting. Eventually an ad caught my eye, an ad for something called the “Baby Bear Lodge”. It was a cozy little place that acted as a sort of resort for men of my particular interests, men who wanted to shed their adult lives for a time and be taken care of by other men. I grew more and more intrigued as I perused their website, and I impulsively shot off an email to the owners. I had a couple weeks of vacation time, and this was looking like the perfect place to spend it. I relaxed and watched TV after I sent the email, and after a few episodes of Bob's Burgers my computer dinged with a response in my inbox, it read

_ “Hello, Theodore! (Though I think Teddy suits you better, yes?)_

_ My husband and I are thrilled you've expressed an interest in a stay at the Baby Bear Lodge. Should you choose to book with us, we can assure you that we will do everything we can to give you a robust and satisfying experience, as the beautiful baby boy you were always meant to be._

_ Included is a questionnaire that will allow us to give you the perfect experience, customized to your unique needs. With warm regards - Papa Hank_

_ P.S.Apologies for the tardy response. Hubby and I were putting our Calvin to bed.”_

I was delighted by the kindly and personally written email, and I quickly set about filling out the survey. It was rather intensive, questioning me about my various preferences. Everything from my preferred sex positions, to how long I like I like to stay in a wet or messy diaper before being changed, to how I like my coffee. Soon I had submitted my answers and booked a two week stay starting tomorrow night. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as anticipated what was sure to be a unique and pleasurable trip.


	2. Chapter 2

I was staring into a computer screen at work, feeling like my eyes would melt if I had to see one more spreadsheet. Thankfully it was almost 5PM and as soon as I clocked out I would be free and easy on my vacation time.

I dotted the i's and crossed the t's on the days work, and practically shot up out of my seat as I headed for the door.  
I made a quick stop in the little boy's room by the elevator. Heading into a stall and taking a lengthy piss. I expected it to be the last one time I would use a potty for quite a while.

Then I slipped on an absorbent, but fairly discreet pull up. To make sure I didn't need to waste time with roadside stops. Plus it would help get me in the mood for what was to come.

I flushed the john and headed out, walking briskly to the elevator. As the slick, metallic doors closed I caught my reflection, and couldn't help but take a moment to admire it.  
I was dressed in my usual business casual polo and pleated slacks. I had bulked up a bit since I bought the shirt, and I noticed I was practically practically bulging out of it in places.  
I had been hitting the gym a lot since my stress problems had been getting worse and worse and it was definitely paying off.

I also examined my face, it was honest and handsome. The face of a farm boy type. My dark black hair was cut short, and my hazel eyes seemed to glitter as the elevator light hit them. My skin was tanned to a bronze glow, my Latino heritage having blessed me with a lovely caramel skin tone.

After modeling for myself in the reflection a bit, my little confidence boost was cut short by the doors gliding open. I was out of the elevator as quick as I was able, and before I knew it, I was in my truck and out on the road.

The two hour drive up to the lodge felt like an eternity, my anticipation was so great. But luckily I made great time considering the traffic and the little buddy around my waist insured I wouldn't have to make any stops.

I followed the GPS directions exactly until I finally turned off onto a country road and saw the sign, a strangely juxtaposed thing which said “Baby Bear Lodge” alongside a cutesy cartoon bear, and below it another line of text “ADULTS ONLY”.

I found myself getting giddy as I drove onto the property, it was beautifully maintained with green grass and a big area dedicated to a flower and vegetable garden.  
I drove up to the house, an old fashioned three story manor house that was painted a pure, almost blinding white with an azure roof and accents, and hopped out of my truck to make my way inside.  
Once I was on my feet I really noticed for the first time how much I had used my pull up. I felt the liquid slosh a bit with each step and I knew I risked leaking, but I payed it little mind, soon it would be taken care of.

I expected the door to be unlocked, as they were expecting me, but still I politely knocked.  
In moments it was answered by a kind looking man in an argyle sweater. His hair was a lovely auburn, and he had an immaculate manicured mustache. His easy going expression could easily distract you from the considerable bulk of his muscles.  
“You must be Theodor! Come on in! Is it alright if I call you Teddy?”  
He says enthusiastically in an almost difficult to follow pace. He put an arm around my shoulder and lead me into a beautifully decorated foyer. The only thing that seemed out of place has the childish toys strewn about the floor, which a gingerly stepped over.  
“Teddy is fine. And your-”  
I was cut off as he said  
“Oh,pardon me. I'm Hank, though the boys around here mostly call me Papa.”  
He looked prideful as he said it, so I decided to get into the spirit.  
“Well I'm very eager to be staying with you papa.”  
He looked pleased as punch to hear those words.  
“And we are so eager to have you, Teddy. If you'll just follow me upstairs we'll get you all settled in. I can't help but notice you're in need of a change little guy”

I blushed as I realized how obvious my soggy state was, and when my voice came out, it was softer than I expected.  
“Yes,Papa”  
I said, taking his hand and letting him lead me up the stairs. I felt instantly at ease giving over control to him, and any trepidation about spending the next two weeks as a baby had flown right out the window. As I was led down the hallway I heard a moan from one of the doors we passed. I wasn't sure if it was pain or pleasure, but I was too focused on my own concern to pay it much heed.

Papa lead me to a door bearing a handmade wooden sign reading “Nursery”, which had little bumble bees painted on it. Inside was everything my little heart could desire in a room.  
It was filled with all kinds of baby furniture, scaled up to adult sizes. I instantly adored everything, from the massive toy chest to the big wooden crib, but my attention was quickly drawn to the changing table, and the man next it.  
He was massive, easily 6'8” and incredibly broad. He put my own muscles to shame as he seemed to be covered head to toe in rock hard bulk. Somehow he wasn't intimidating though, but rather comforting, I felt safe with him right away. He had a big lumberjack beard of coarse black hair obscuring his features, but I could tell he was quite the handsome guy.  
He squatted down a bit to meet my eye level and said  
“Hey there little man! I'm Decker, but I expect my baby boys to call me Daddy, or sir. Understand?”  
His tone was firm and his voice a rich and husky baritone. I could only nod in response as I felt instantly emasculated before this towering man.  
“Somebody's soggy… Time for your change, baby boy”  
Though it wasn't a question, I stammered out a “Yes, daddy” in response as he easily lifted me up onto the table, supporting my softly padded rump with one hand as he did so.

In seconds Daddy had taken off my socks and shoes while Papa came in from the side and unbuttoned my shirt, casually tossing it in a hamper.  
“I don't know who you were trying to fool with these big boy clothes. They really don't suit a baby like you.”  
Papa teased as his husband pulled down my slacks, exposing my yellowed pull up to both of them. And also exposing how aroused I had become, ever since Daddy had talked down to me and made me feel 2” tall, I was rock hard.

“You're gonna need a thicker diaper. You're lucky you didn't leak and make a puddle.”  
Papa observed in a matter-of-fact yet demeaning tone. I opened my mouth to reply, but just then, Daddy squeezed my hard member through the padding, and all I could get our was a throaty moan. The feeling of his burly hand pressing his digits against my cock, and sending out waves of warmth through it as the soggy padding leaked was indescribable.   
“I think the new baby likes wetting his diapers, huh Hank?” Daddy said to his lover, who replied “Guess will just have to take it slow and give him a good time.”.

Papa gave Daddy a long, lingering kiss before he returned his attention to me. He pulled my diaper down and my 5” of hard meat sprung to attention, making me involuntarily shiver as it was exposed to the room's cool air.

Daddy took a few baby wipes that had been laying on a warmer, and started to slide the wipes over my damp privates, wicking up all the piss and filling the air with a fresh clean scent. The big man was surprisingly gentle as he cleansed my sensitive areas, taking his time to laboriously run the toasty warm wipes over every part of my cock and balls, teasing them with gentle strokes.

It was simultaneously delightful and immensely frustrating to have my needy cock so thoroughly teased. At once I wanted it to end and to go on forever. As I was focused on Daddy's work, it was only now I consciously noticed Papa was holding my hand with both of his. His grip was tight and comforting, and as I looked up into his soft green eyes I felt a wave of calm washing over me as he cast an easy smile in my direction.

While I was distracted Daddy had moved on from my front and had sent a probing wipe-wrapped finger quickly into and out of my asshole. I yelped with a start, though the feeling was not unpleasant, it was unexpected.

“Sorry sweetie. Just had to make sure you were all clean down there. And look at that…”  
He explained in a soft tone and then turned the wipe to show me. Where his finger had invaded my rim it was tinted brown and streaked with my poo.  
“Looks like you didn't wipe yourself very well, but that's ok. You are just a baby after all.”  
He continued. I practically shot my wad right there as the sheer humiliation of his demeaning language sent jolts of giddy excitement through my body.  
“P-please… I need to cum”  
I begged them. It was all too much for me and I needed release.  
They looked to each other with satisfied smiles, and then Papa looked to me.  
“One more thing first buddy. You've gotta pick out what diaper you want to do it in.”  
Papa reached down and retrieved several designs from the shelves under the changing table. He showed me infantile designs with teddy bears and alphabet blocks on them, girly designs with pretty pink princess and flowers on them, and boyish designs with superheroes and space scenes on them.

At first I thought I would just pick one so I could cum, but when I saw the space themed diaper I was instantly captivated. I loved the retro sci-fi rocket ships and the drifting astronauts, who, I thought with amusement must be diapered themselves.  
“Dat one!” I pointed and said with unrestrained enthusiasm, my speech having unconsciously grown more childish. 

“Spaceships it is, little man!”  
Papa said as he put the others away and he stepped closer to his husband with the lone diaper in hand. Without being told to, Daddy grasped my legs by the ankles and lifted my lower body like it was nothing as Papa slide the thick diaper under my rear. He followed up with a heavy sprinkle of sweet smelling powder, which hung in the air soothed me with nostalgic memories.

In no time Daddy had taped my up in the new diaper, pointing my hard member down so he could fit it on me properly.  
“How's that dry diapee feel little guy?”  
Papa asked in his usual cadence,which was just the way one would speak to a real toddler.  
“So good, papa. Tank you.”  
I replied as my body seethed with desperate need.  
“But I bet my little Teddy bear wants to make his stickies now, huh” He asked, his tone somehow even more demeaning.  
I could only nod in response, too embarrassed to get the words out.

With a smirk crossing his lips, Daddy placed his hand firmly over my groin and squeezed, just enough so I could feel the pressure there.   
“Hump your diaper, sweetie” He instructed in a firm tone.

I didn't have to be told twice as I bucked my hips desperately against his grip. I felt my cock sliding against the soft cushy padding, growing slicker with each thrust as I leaked thin precum in a lazy trickle.   
“Doesn't it feel so good to use your diapers for Daddy…?”  
Decker said in a wilting, curious whisper  
“Yes! I love you, Daddy! I love my diapers!”  
I shouted as my cock throbbed under his touch. I hardly knew what I was saying, I would have said anything I think to ensure what I was feeling continued.

“I think baby's ready for his first stickies…”  
He leaned in and whispered to me as he squeezed my confined cock tighter.

I couldn't take it anymore as I felt his grip tighten. I arched my back and moaned to the heavens in primal lust as I shot rope after rope of milky cum into the pure, clean padding of my diaper. My eyes were closed and my mouth open in ecstasy as Papa leaned over and kissed me passionately, then I felt him move away as Daddy came over and did the same, each man leaving his unique taste on my lips.  
By the time my eyes fluttered open and I began to regain my composure, they were locked in a tight embrace and kissing each other, each man's facial hair scratching against the other's.

They each looked at me and Papa wore his easy smile, softly saying.  
“Welcome to the Lodge, Teddy. We think you're going to enjoy your stay.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next moments after are a blur to me. I was so wrapped up in the differing emotions welling inside me. The comfort and security of being cared for, the humiliation and shame of being infantilized, and the pure, primal bliss of orgasm.

Neither of them gave me a choice about my own fashion now as Papa opened up the spacious closet and quickly sorted through what seemed to be a veritable cornucopia of babyish garments. I could see onesies, shirts,  
dresses, shorts, overalls, and who knows what else.

Papa quickly retrieved a precious little green and white striped onesie and brought it to me.  
“I hope this baby isn't fussy about being dressed” Papa Hank said to Daddy, who was at the moment picking me up and manipulating me like a ragdoll as they worked together to get the onesie on my body. I didn't resist in the slightest, just letting them do their job as they pulled my arms through and snapped the garment shut at the crotch.

“What a good baby, and look how sweet he looks now that he's properly dressed.”  
Daddy said, his husky tone tinged with a giddy cuteness. He sat me up and pointed my attention to the full length mirror across from the changing table. I took a long moment to examine what I saw, and I had to admit I looked precious. 

The onsie was tight against my body and did nothing to disguise the considerable bulk between my legs. In fact the padding around my legs was just visible poking out of the onesie's leg holes. I especially enjoyed the sight of my bare thighs and smooth legs, which were the color of milky coffee.

Suddenly a voice called up the stairs.  
“Daddy! Papa! I'm hungry! And I wanna meet the new baby!”  
The had the timber and intonation of an innocent young boys voice but was actually the voice of a grown man. It didn't sound like a man doing a baby voice, but rather one of someone who never grew out of a childish way of speaking at all.

The two men just shared a look, but what they were saying was plain. They were clearly used to that kind of whining, but they had obvious love for the boy that was calling for them so desperately.

Papa went to the door and called down the stairs himself. “We're coming right down sweetie! You'll get your nummies in just a sec.”  
He spoke in a gentle placating tone as Daddy lifted me up suddenly started to walk me out of the room. I was a bit nervous to be carried down the stairs, but I quickly realized that Daddy was more than strong enough to tote me around casually. I laid my head against his meaty pecs and tried to just relax as he brought me into the kitchen.

The kitchen was lovely and had a homey lived in feel. The appliances were very modern, but where they might have otherwise looked cold and sterile, they were adorably covered in crayon and finger paint pictures held up by cutesy little magnets. 

The only other odd thing was the two oversized high chairs next to the table. They were clearly sturdy, and looked to be built for even very big adult babies. When Daddy arrived and sat me down in one of the high chairs, Papa was filling the other with a soft looking young man in a slightly yellowed diaper and a baby blue t-shirt which read “My Daddies Love Me” in pink lettering. The shirt was so short that it did nothing to hide the boy's diapered state, rather showing off a few inches of his milky white tummy.

The boy was slender, except for his ample bottom and thighs, and a bit of cherubic chubbiness to his belly. He looked to have almost no muscle, clearly a boy unused to work of any kind. His soft face and kind features were highlighted by a mop of golden hair which only served to accentuate his boyish appearance. To top it off he couldn't have been over 5'2” and his slouched posture made him seem even smaller.

The boy received a kiss on the cheek from his Papa, and gave one back in turn, each a wet sloppy kiss with no concern for modesty.  
Then he looked at me and said  
“Hi! I'm Calvin! Who is you?” In a giddy tone as he waved his hand limply in an eager greeting.  
“I'm Teddy! I just got here. Do you live here all the time?” I asked curiously, noting the casual intimacy and familiar physical rapport he shared with his caretakers.  
“Yep! Dada and Papa adopted me so I never ever have to leave! Right?” Calvin looked to his daddies and asked, though he clearly knew the answer. The two men shared a chuckle and, in a playful tone Papa replied “Yes, Calvin. You'll always be our baby. Just like I've told you every day since you came here.”

Calvin looked sweetly, self satisfied and nodded his head his daddies finished playing up the food and placing it on the little tray tables before us. The plates were filled with mac and cheese, green beans and dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets, the meal was childish but clearly made with care, and I noticed the beans looked garden fresh.

I eagerly reached out to take a chicken nugget, having not had a bite since my lunch break at work, which now seemed like a century ago, but I was stopped by Daddy's firm hand gripping tightly around my wrist.  
“Ah ah, no. In this house babies need to be fed their nums” he explained in a chastising tone, as if the idea of me feeding myself was the height of absurdity. Once he was satisfied that I understood he let go of my wrist and picked up the morsel. “Say ahhhhhh, little man” Daddy said softly as he brought the stegosaurus shaped nuggets to my mouth. I eat from his fingers happily, and as soon as I was done with one bite he had a plastic sporkful of mac & cheese for me. He continued on in a steady rhythm, cycling through the meal as he dutifully nourished me.

I looked over and saw Calvin being fed by Papa in the same manner, though he required extra coercion to eat the green beans.  
“Here come da airplane!” Papa said in a cherry sing song to his baby boy, and yet Calvin still refused each time until Papa repeated the childish plane game a few more times, after which Calvin would hesitantly choke down the veggies.  
After going through this process several times, Papa finally seemed to get a bit fed up with it. He leaned into Calvin and softly whispered  
“You know… Boys who don't eat their veggies don't get to make stickies…”  
A surprised and embarrassed look crossed Calvin's smooth face, and after that he had no more resistance to eating his greens.

By then we were both almost finished with our portions, and I was feeling rather parched.  
“I'm thirsty, daddy…” I whined softly as he slide another bite of mac & cheese between my lips.  
“You'll get your bottle after you eat. That's better for baby's digestion.” He calmly explained. “Oh, sorry if that was too big a word for a little man like you. It helps make sure you don't get an upset tum tum” he explained again in a slower, more patronizing voice. He softly poked my belly as he did so, as if to remind me just where my tummy was.

In another minute I had cleaned my plate, causing Daddy to loudly say “What a good baby! Who ate all his nums?” And playfully tap my nose with his broad fingertip. I was embarrassed and yet felt a strange sort of pride welling up, although all I had done was eaten a meal. “I did!” I replied, drawing a happy chuckle from Decker.

It seems Calvin had also finished up as I heard him call out “Baba!”. Hank just smiled and sweetly said, “Yes, Cal. It's time for your baba.”Papa picked Calvin up out of his seat, although Hank wasn't nearly as burly as his husband, his muscles were still more than ample to carry the diminutive boy around like a baby doll.

Daddy scooped me up in the same fashion, supporting my bulk with a firm hand on my padded rear. I felt wonderfully helpless in his embrace, knowing I couldn't get away from his grip if I had wanted to. The men brought their babies into the living room and took us to the big, comfy couch, which was clearly well used and well loved, but still had plenty of firmness to it's soft, blue cushions. The floor by the couch was strewn with a variety of toys, everything from rattles and the like to big robot action figures. Also on the floor was a changing mat with supplies laying next to it. If you didn't know better one would believe this was the living room of any home with a new baby in it, and in a way I suppose it was.

While Daddy sat down with me in his lap, Papa laid Calvin down on the cushion next to us and went to go get our bottles. He gave Calvin a goodbye kiss on the cheek, knowing the boy could get fussy if he had to wait for his baba.  
Calvin laid his head against the towering bulk of his daddies torso and looked at me, while I was cuddled up against the man's burly pecs.  
“Hey, Teddy. How come it took so long for you to get your change before? I heard some funny sounds coming from upstairs.”  
Calvin asked in a cheeky tone, clearly having his own suspicions. I blushed and stammered, unsure of how to answer. Daddy replied for me, explaining in his usual cool demeanor.  
“Baby Teddy here was really excited to stay with us. So I gave him one of daddy's special massages.”  
Calvin's eyes flashed with instant understanding, and perhaps the faintest hint of frustration. “Lucky. Only extra good babies get massaged like that you know…” he said curtly.  
I guessed that it had been a while since Calvin had been treated to such a massage.

Hank soon returned with two bottles in tow. The bottles were bigger than usual baby bottles and they had wide pink nipples for easy drinking. Papa passed one of the bottles to his husband and brought the other to Calvin's lips.  
It took me awhile to get used to drinking from the bottle, having not drank for one since true infancy. On the other hand, Calvin was suckling eagerly, so quickly in fact that his papa had to chastise his baby to slow down.  
In time I managed to fall into a steady rhythm.  
Each suck bringing a tiny portion of the warm, sweet milky into my mouth. The milk was sweet, so sweet I felt it must have been honeyed, and made all the more delicious by the intimate way it was consumed. I felt truly without a care as this burly hulk of a man held me tight to his bosom and feed me this elixir. My eyes fluttered shut intermittently as waves of gentle comfort came over me.

I was drawn from my stupor when I heard a sharp slapping sound, followed by a throaty burp. Calvin had his head over his papa's shoulder as the man gently patted his back, coaxing trapped gas out of the boy's tummy.  
Once Calvin was finished Hank patted his soggy rump. It was clear the boy had piddled during his feeding and was on the verge of leaking. “Baby needs a change. What about yours?” Papa casually asked Daddy. I was just finishing my own bottle as I felt the hand resting on the small of my back slide down to slip a finger into the leg guard of my diaper.  
“Still bone dry. For now anyway.” Daddy reported with a smirk. He set my now empty bottle aside and wipes my milk stained lips on his shirt collar, which I noticed now had several such stains. Daddy threw my head over his shoulder casually and laid a firm pat on my back. To my surprise a hearty, milky burp sprang from my lips uncontrollably, and I giggled in innocent satisfaction.  
“Oh my! My new little boy makes big burpies!”  
Daddy said pridefully as he gave me another pat, eliciting a smaller burst of gas. He patted one final time, and when nothing came out he turned me over to sit on his lap, his tree trunk like arms wrapped around my torso.

Now I could see Calvin lying down before me. He was cheerfully sucking a pacifier now, his golden locks pooling around his head as it rested gently on the cushy material of the changing mat. Papa set to work changing him, and as he untape the sodden diaper, I must admit my face grew warm, and I had to place a hand to my lips to keep from giggling.

Calvin, sweet little guy that he is, had the absolute smallest penis I had ever seen on a boy over 10. Though the boy was an adult, one could easily doubt the fact upon seeing his cock. It stuck out from the boy's baby smooth mound only an inch or so, a tiny bit of shaft visible behind a pink head roughly the size of the end of a man's thumb. His little penis was slick and shiny now with warm pee, and Calvin giggled through his paci as Papa wiped him off, the cold touch of the wipe making the boy break out in goosebumps. His balls were equally underdeveloped, a little coin pouch clinging tightly to his body. 

As Hank was powdering Calvin I heard a warm whisper softly in my ear. “Like what you see?” Daddy asked with a throaty chuckle. I realized at once I had been staring and hastily replied  
“He's just so little…” in a gentle tone.  
Daddy smile and softly rubbed my back through the thin, airy material of the onesie “Calvin's perfect just the way he is, and he knows that too.” Daddy said with an air of satisfaction to his voice. I thought on his words and smiled, the little thing really did suit Calvin I supposed.

Papa taped Calvin up into another thick white diaper, this one covered in sleepy cartoon lions and tigers and designed for overnight use. Hank blew a loud raspberry on his baby's tummy, making Calvin erupt in a hysterical belly laugh. Papa lifted his boy up so that his head rested gently on the man's shoulder. Hank sighed in satisfaction and turned to his husband, saying “Ohhhhkay. I think it's baby's bedtime. How about you put yours to bed and then we can have some grown up fun?”.  
Daddy looked instantly excited and replied “Sure thing, sugar. I'll join ya as soon as I can.”  
He then turned to me and said  
“How bout it, little man. Ready for bed?”

Between the fun I had earlier and my belly full of carbs and warm milk I had no objection. I just nodded and pressed my head tighter against his chest. The burly man audibly “Dawww"ed as my face pressed against him, and in no time he had me up the stairs and in the nursery. He gently laid me down in the big firm crib, and I was instantly soothed by the cushy pad under me, and the firm hand worked wood below. As I closed my eyes slowly I began to hear the opening lines of “Teddy Bears’ Picnic”, and though the song was perhaps not meant to be sung in a rough baritone, bordering on bass, it was intensely soothing nonetheless. By the time Daddy was singing of the wonderful games the bears would play, I was out like a light. As you might guess, I slept like a baby


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calvin's POV (The Point-of-view will shift from now on)

I was cuddled close to my Papa Hank as he carried me upstairs. I was never scared for a moment when my daddies carried me, I knew for certain the had me safe and sound. My head rested against his broad shoulder as we headed down the hall to the master bedroom.  
There was a nursery right next door, but Dada and Papa let me sleep with them. It's a good thing too, as otherwise I have nightmares, and end up waking the whole house with crying.

Papa deftly turned the knob with one hand while still holding me tight. We walked into the familiar, comfy room that held so many memories for us. It was a modern style bedroom decorated in a warm and inviting decor. To one side it seemed a normal bedroom for a married couple, a night stand with a couple of books on it, a tall lamp in the corner, a bookcase, the door to the bathroom open just a crack, but the other side was clearly a baby's living space. My side had a handmade mahogany crib, hardly bigger than one for a baby as I was so little, a changing table for my daddies to clean up my ut-ohs, and a toy chest filled with all my favorite things.  
In the center was a massive bed in an expensive leather bed frame. It was big and sturdy enough for three or even more men to have fun together and then snooze comfortably, which I supposed was why my daddies had got such a big one.

Papa brought me over to my crib and gently laid my weight down on the snuggly pad over firm wood. He kneeled down, such that we were at eye level, and flipped through the books on my little bookshelf by the crib.  
“What story you want tonight, Cal? Gay Penguins? Hungry Caterpillar? Aladdin?”  
He asked, looking through the big children's books. I suddenly cut him off, calling out “Laddin'!“ in absolute glee, my speech having grown even more babyish with excitement.  
“OK, buddy. Aladdin it is…” Papa said with a chuckle. “Does Bao-Bao want to hear the story too?” Papa asked, already knowing the answer and reaching for the toy. “Yep!” I responded cheerfully as he brought his hand up, now filled with my best buddy, Bao-Bao the stuffed red panda! I loved the little stuffy so much that I wanted him close every night, he was so soft and relaxing to stroke. Sometimes I would even suck on Bao-Bao's ears instead of my paci, but only if my daddies weren't looking, as they didn't like me doing that. Most of all I loved the toy because it reminded me of the day I had spent at the zoo with Papa Hank and Dada Decker, just a few weeks after they adopted me. That was the first time I had felt like I was part of a family, and I wanted to remember it always.

I clutched the red panda plushie close to my chest as Papa told the story, for probably the thousandth time. He got really into it, voicing each character as best he could manage. It was better when Dada was here to do Genie and Jafar, but Papa was more than capable,even affecting a scratchy falsetto to play the Princess, which always amused me dearly. I laid on my side with my eyes half closed, letting the story play out like a movie in my head, but my eyes came open fully as Dada opened the door, and the light of the hall filtered in. Papa cast a glance at his beloved, but did not stop reading, rather, Dada came up alongside him and they read the last page together, telling me of Aladdin and Jasmine's beautiful royal wedding. Papa as usual added his own bit to the end “And together Aladdin and Jasmine had the most wonderful baby boy in the world, and they named him Calvin. The End.” My daddies each leaned down into the crib to give me my goodnight kiss, “on the lips or it didn't count.” as I always insisted, before raising the bars up and turning towards their own bed.

I tried to be a good baby and just go to sleep. I promise I really did, but I was too tempted as I heard them talking, and knew what they were doing. “Long day, huh? I think we've earned a little stress relief” Dada said as he stripped down to his tight jockstrap, then pulled even that off. I couldn't help but bite my lip as it slid down off his firm ass and down his rock hard thighs and calves. “You're telling me…” Papa replied simply as he crawled into bed, now nude himself. The lovers kissed, passionately as always, lines of spit streaming down as their lips drew away from each other. Papa silently reached out and grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand. He squirted the slick substance on his hand before slowly stroking Daddy's half erect cock until it was standing up, ramrod stiff, then he used what was left to coat his rim. Papa leaned in and shared another long, wet kiss with his husband, before carefully lowering himself on Daddy's firm cock.  
Papa moaned as he felt the hard meat inside him, and I felt my own little thing tingling inside my diaper. I stealthily sidled up closer to the bars of my crib and watched as they made love, all the while rubbing against the soft padding around my tiny pee pee.

It wasn't fair, I thought. They were having so much fun and not letting me play too. I wanted so badly to have the two beautiful cocks I saw inside me. I couldn't help but sit up and start to cry a bit as I called out “I wanna play too! Let me out of my crib!”. The two men before thinking only of their own eros, the erotic love they shared, now looked at me with paternal love. Papa lifted himself off the hard cock he was riding and laid across his larger lover, taking a moment to catch his breath.  
”I'm sorry, sweetheart. But this is grown up fun. It's too rough for babies” Papa explained sweetly, in a tired voice. Then he whispered “I want it from behind, hun” to Daddy and they got into a new position, with papa on his hands and knees like a doggy and Daddy behind him.

I just had to sit there,holding on to the bars of my crib as I watched them. Daddy pumping rhythmically in and out of Papa Hank's hole, their faces contorting in bliss as the pressure built between them, sweat running down their hairy bodies and making their skin glisten in the lamplight. I heard them calling each others names in such ecstasy that I couldn't help but feel desperate for their touch. Tears began to stream down my face and soft whines emanate from my lips as I feel my need, my desire building within me. Suddenly I felt another need, without warning I felt incredible pressure within my bowels. I only had a moment to lift my tush a bit before the first log of hot mess filled the seat of my diaper. I was crying harder now as the sticky mud came out like a torrent, until my rear was sagging and my diaper tinted brown. I was still holding on to the bars and standing in an awkward semi squat, not wanting to mush the load in my diapee any more than it was. I wiped the tears from my eyes just in time to see Daddy climax, pumping shot after shot of milky seed deep inside Papa Hank. I could see how full of pleasure Papa was, even though his own cock hadn't shot yet, and I was so jealous I said “Please! I need that too! I want you to fu- I mean make stickies in me!” I sighed with relief that I caught myself before accidentally cussing, which would have insured that I got no stickies and a harsh spanking.

The two men, now lying down and holding each other tightly, sweating and out of breath, looked to me. They noticed now for the first time that I had messed as their noses scrunched in response to the wafting scent.  
I must have been a very sorry sight, for the pity in their faces couldn't have been planer.  
Daddy spoke first, in his rough but caring tone  
“I'm sorry, Cal. How about a change and then we'll help you out?”  
Papa concurred with his lover, saying  
“Yeah, I can take care of you, baby boy. Don't you worry.”  
I was relieved and grateful, looking to those men I loved more than the world with a huge grin. I knew that it would all be better soon, that they would take care of whatever my needs were. My daddies rose, a bit awkwardly. Daddy was huffing with exertion while Papa's body was still tight and tensed, his hard cock sticking out like an iron bar in front of him. They each came to my crib, Papa lowering the bars and Daddy picking me up, carefully so as not to spread my mess around. Daddy laid me on the changing table and opened my diaper while Papa got the wipes and commenced cleaning me up. I laid back sucking my thumb as he scraped as much mess as he could into the dirty diaper, which he passed on to daddy for disposal, then wiped the rest off my muddy rear. Papa then moved on to wiping off my front, and I gasped audibly as the cool caress of the wipe passed over my pee pee, which was hard now at it’s full 1.5 inches. Papa took my little thing in between his thumb and forefinger, saying “I think somebody needs to make stickies.”  
I nodded enthusiastically, but said “Please, I want it in my tush…” in a desperate, pleading tone. Papa and Daddy just smiled as Papa whispered in his husband's ear, and the two of them brought me over to the bed. I heard the trademark crinkle of the plastic sheet under the bedding as we sat down, it made me feel safe.  
Daddy grabbed the lube and squirted a generous helping of the oily fluid on his hand. He lubed up his lover's manhood with a few slow, loving strokes, kissing the man tenderly as he did so, then he turned me over and squirted more on my waiting hole. With all finally in readiness, Papa was sitting up now as he picked me up and slowly lowered me onto his stiff cock, his thick meat slowly working it's way between the soft mounds of my cheeks, and past my tender rim.  
I was sitting so that I was facing away from Papa, at first this saddened me, for I wanted to see him, hold him, kiss him, but then Daddy came closer and kissed me warmly on my lips so I could taste him, and taste Papa's taste on him as well. I was overwhelmed by sensation, a purity of pleasure permeating every inch of my body as the two men pressed me between them. I could feel their hard, taut muscles pressing against my soft torso as they embraced me, each man laying tender kisses upon my neck and shoulders. It felt like a fire inside me as Papa's throbbing cock thrust up and down into me. His plump head hitting my special spot each time, sending ecstatic, almost agonized moans from my lips into the still air, and sometimes into Daddy's mouth.

The pressure got to be too much as I felt my own little pee pee twitching, and suddenly I shot a few ropes of thin, creamy cum upwards so that it hit my shirt and Daddy's pecs. As I was crying out in pleasure I felt Papa's thrusts speed up, then suddenly stop as he coated my insides with his seed, pulling me into a tender hug as he did so.

It took over a minute for any of us to regain our breaths. We all laid next to each other in a lovely haze, our little family united by it's most intimate act. I was still lying down, meek and satisfied as Daddy rose, and retrieved wipes and a fresh diaper for me. He wiped up the spunk leaking from me, then taped me up in a cushy,white night diaper. It was the thickest they made, so I was sure Daddy chose it to insure I wouldn't leak in their bed. Daddy also pulled my shirt off, which read “My Daddies Love Me” as it was now stained with proof of that statement. Daddy brought one last thing,my bedtime buddy, Bao-Bao, and put him on my chest. I held the stuffie tight, and drifted off to slumberland soon after, lovingly pressed between Papa and Daddy as they took their own well deserved rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Calvin's POV

I dreamt of comfort and warmth. Nothing substantial or physical. Just serenity in abstract. Soft oranges and blues drifting in formless,mercurial waves through my unconscious. I always dreamt like this when I felt truly at peace.

I awoke slowly, taking in each sensation in turn. The lingering scents of sex and talcum powder, which were overpowered by my daddies’ rich musk, the closeness of Daddy Decker, his hard body against mine, the squishy pacifier in my mouth, the soft light coming through the white curtains and slowly making my eyes want to flutter open, the warm and soggy diaper, hanging bulky and substantial around my waist. Then I felt thick, firm fingers running through my hair and caressing my face. I opened my eyes to see that daddy was looking down at me lovingly and petting me with gentle care. I suddenly realized that I wasn't sucking my paci, but rather Daddy's left nipple, which was dark in tone and the size of a silver dollar. I didn't stop sucking, as it felt so comforting and pleasant. Daddy chuckled softly, then said “I don't mind you suckling, Cal, but I don't have any milk in there for you.” I smiled and kept at it, then, in a cheeky tone, Papa added “We should have him sleep turned the other say next time. I wonder what he would wake up sucking then”  
I blushed a bright crimson as they each laughed, pressing my head closer into Daddy's chest as if to hide.

Papa leaned over to check my diaper, first feeling the weight of the sagging padding, then sliding a finger around the leg guards.   
“This could still take another bladderful. You ok till after breakfast?” Papa kindly asked me. I just nodded in response, not wanting to be weaned from the teat just yet. My diaper was still warm, and it felt good to have the soggy padding pressed against me. Suddenly the front of my diaper became even warmer, as i wet more in a lazy trickle. With my daddies’ help I had become totally un-potty trained, so my accidents were just little pleasant surprises that could come at any time.

Daddy patted my back, then said, “OK, Calvin and I will get breakfast ready. If you'll take care of the other babies.” Daddy lifted me up in his arms like a nursing babe and was already carrying me towards the door before Papa responded “You going to do that buck ass naked?” with a giddy smirk, pulling on his own green and yellow pajama bottoms as he did so. Daddy smiled back at him and replied “Why not? We're all guys here.” giving his bare ass a little shake towards Papa before taking me through the door.

Daddy carried me downstairs, letting me nurse at his teat all the while. He finally set me down as we entered the kitchen, and he set about getting breakfast ready for the babies and for him and Papa. He let me do simple tasks for him, gathering ingredients and fetching clean bottles and the like. I found myself distracted the whole time, watching Daddy's fat cock sway like a pendulum between his legs and slap heartily against his toned thighs when he took a step. I felt my mouth watering, and I don't think it was because of the smell of the food. I heard Papa gathering the others upstairs, and I smiled. This would be a good day, I thought to myself.

Jay's POV

I was laying in darkness. My breath was heavy as I woke from the sounds of a happy family starting their day, the voices of Calvin and his daddies coming from the room next to mine. My legs were bound tightly, and there were mittens locked over my hands, leaving me clumsy and helpless. My waist was lukewarm and clammy, the result of bedwetting in my poofy, pink diapers. I felt a pang of need, and started to hump against the padded mat in my crib, but after a few awkward thrusts I remembered the worst part of my punishment. My cock was locked in a plastic chastity cage, which denied me any hope of release. I sighed softly to myself, as I considered my state, and found it only made me more excited.

I couldn't complain after all. I asked for this, when I filled out that questionnaire, and told them just how much I enjoy this kind of thing.  
And then I was a very bad baby. I threw a tantrum when they tried to feed me brussel sprouts, yelling at those men, Hank and Decker. I said “Fuck You!” and “Suck my cock” and who knows what other vulgar phrases. I would have done almost anything to be punished the way I deserve. I even considered doing something mean to their little golden boy, Calvin, but I sensed that that would be crossing a line. That boy was a true innocent, in his way, and he was too cute for me to want to mess with anyhow. He wasn't a bad boy like me.

I layed in that cool darkness for minutes that felt like hours, until finally the door creaked open, letting a shaft of light in. I looked up to see Papa, the seemingly sweet caretaker who saw to my punishment last night, entering my room.  
He said to me, in a calm, almost sedated tone.  
“Heyyyy, little guy. I know we had some trouble last night, but if you've learned your lesson we can have a nice day today.” The man stalked closer, looking down into my crib over my prostrate form, his face like that of a Greek god chiseled out of marble, and asked “Have you learned your lesson, Jay-Jay?”

I felt a shiver from head to toe as he quite literally talked down to me. Treating me like a pathetic, bratty child, just the way I liked it.  
“Y-yes Papa. I won't throw any more tantrums.” I said demurely to him, though neither of us quite believed it, I think. Papa then reached down into the crib, between my bound legs, and casually checked my diapers. I was wearing one atop the other for added bulk and security. “The outside diapers not soaked yet. I can change you now, but since you were put to bed without supper last night, I'm guessing you'd rather eat first.” Papa said matter of factly as he casually lifted me up and laid my body over his shoulder. I was an average sized guy at 5"10, albeit on the thin side, but Papa hefted me with only the slightest grunt of effort.  
I made no protest to breakfasting first, a boy like me deserved to be seen in his pissy, pink padding anyway.

Papa brought me to the door across from mine, another nursery, and went over to the crib of last night's arrival, Teddy. “Morning, sleepy bear!” The man sang sweetly to the dozing baby before him. Teddy wiggled and slowly came awake. At first he looked confused, unsure I suppose, of where he was, but then recognition came over his face and he smiled as he saw Papa's beaming countenance.  
Papa reached a hand down and pressed against the bulky crotch of the boy's little onesie, a hint of surprise on Hank's face as he discovered it was still dry. “You're bone dry sweetie. You sure you're not really a big boy?” Papa said with a chuckle. Teddy giggled himself and sat up, saying “I'm sure papa. But yeah… I don't bedwet.” Leading Papa to respond “Well you've got plenty of time here to get in the habit,hun.” with a satisfied smirk.

Papa lowered the bars of the crib, asking “Think you can walk yourself down to breakfast, Ted? As you can see I've got my hands full” Teddy stood up out of the crib, his legs looking a touch wobbly, and said “Sure, who is that by the way?” With an innocent curiosity on his face. Papa stayed silent and looked to me, leading me to extend a mitten clad hand and say “I'm Jay! Nice to meet you Teddy. '' The boy took my hand and gave it a little shake, then replied “Nice to meet you too! Why are you in these mittens? And are those leather straps on your legs?...” I blushed at his inquiry, knowing I had no proper answer. Papa filled the silence for me, explaining “Let's just say some babies need a little extra discipline to make sure they behave” and patting me on my cushy rear, which turned my cheeks a brighter crimson still.

Teddy accepted the answer with a knowing smile, and quickly trotted off out of the nursery and down the stairs. I held fast to Papa as he brought me down too, my stomach growling like a mountain cat as we approached the fragrant kitchen.

Teddy's POV

After being woken by Papa and meeting Baby Jay, I headed off quickly for the kitchen, the smell of cinnamon invading my nostrils more with each step. My mouth hung agape as I passed through the doorless frame leading into the kitchen, and laid eyes on Daddy Decker, who stood at the stove nude, in all his glory. His whole body brought to mind at once a savage animal, and also a refined work of art. Like a wild man rendered in the brush of a fine artist. As I gazed at him I felt my cock, already hard with morning wood, twitch in my diaper. And yet there was a casual innocence to his nudity, like Adam in the garden, a truly blissful freeness to the way he carried himself.

“Take a picture, it'll last longer.” Calvin joked as he handed his daddy a freshly scrambled bowl of raw egg. I realized how intensely I had been eyeing the man, and quickly looked away, my face turning a rosy hue. Daddy then glanced back at me, noticing for the first time I was there, he turned to Calvin and said “Be nice Calvin…” before looking back to me and saying “Stare all you like, Teddy.” and shooting me an impish wink. Daddy had turned back to his eggs by the time Papa marched in past me, setting Jay down in one of the high chairs at the table.

With Jay in his chair, Papa helped me into the chair next to him. Papa then went to Calvin and made him wash the raw egg off his hands before breakfast, Papa even squirting the soap onto Calvin's hands himself, and helping him wash with Papa's large hands over Calvin's petite ones. Once Calvin was seated, Papa Hank went to the stove and served four bowls of oatmeal from the steaming pot on the stovetop, one on each highchair and one for himself. “Does everyone want to be fed? Or does anyone think they’re big enough to feed themselves?” Papa asked genuinely. “I can feed myself, Papa! I promise I won't make a mess.” Calvin replied cheerfully. “I-I want you to feed me please…” I admitted with embarrassment. “Well I would feed myself, buuuut…” Jay said, trailing off as he lifted his mitten bound hands.   
“Don't worry Baby Jay, I'll feed you. And if you eat all your nums without acting up, you can have your widdle mittens off. How does that sound?” Papa said in the slow demeaning tone he was so fond off. I was sure that Jay felt humiliated, and he seemed to love it. I looked over to him, seeing a frustrated look on his face, then I looked to his diapers, but their were so think I couldn't tell if he was aroused at all. I did notice now that Jay's diapers were covered with a pattern of fairy tale princesses, and I wondered if that was Jay's choice, or another part of his punishment.

Papa gave Calvin a big boy utensil, though it was still just a big, plastic spork meant for toddlers. Despite trusting him with that, he still tied a bib around Cal's neck, same as Jay and I. Calvin's bib was green, and had a cartoon duckling on it. Mine was blue and had an old fashioned chu-chu train running across it. When Papa put on Jay's bib, which was white and said “Daddy's Little Princess” on it, he said “Sorry, last clean bib.”. Each man knew it to be a lie, but Jay had no objection, he seemed to revel in this treatment.

Papa began to spoon big globs of the sweet smelling hot cereal into Jay and I's mouths, pretending it was an airplane for Jay and a train for me. The oatmeal was delicious, clearly homemade and flavored with honey, cinnamon, and fresh berries. I relished every bite as he slowly, intimately fed me. Locking eyes with me with each bite, and showing me the gentle affection that I so desperately craved. I looked over to see how Calvin was managing. For a moment I was surprised with how well the boy had fed himself, before I remembered that he wasn't really an infant. But his face still had some bits of syrupy cereal on it, which his Daddy helpfully wiped up for him with his bib.

As I was finishing my oatmeal, I felt a pang of pain from my bladder, reminding me I hadn't peed yet this morning. I must have made an odd face, as Papa picked up on what was wrong instantly. “Awwwww. I think somebody needs to piddle.” Papa said warmly, in a low voice. I nodded gingerly, saying “I think I'm just having trouble wetting with so many people around.” Papa looked at me with an understanding expression, clearly he had encountered this reticence before. Papa said “Well, there's nothing at all to be embarrassed about. Babies like you are supposed to wet their diapers whenever they need to.” As he leaned over me and began to softly rub my lower back. Jay looked over to me, and seeing my discomfort said “Hey, if it'll make you feel better, I'll go too.”. A look of bliss and calm came over Jay's face then, and I looked down to see his pink diapers sagging and becoming more yellowed as the soft hiss of his release hit my ears. I closed my eyes and focused, trying to follow his lead. I called to mind the sound of raindrops plinking off a tin roof, and repeated the mantra “I'm a baby. Babies wet their diapers. It's ok. I'm a baby…” and so on. Soon my efforts were rewarded as the floodgates opened and I started to pee into the cushy, swelling padding around my privates. It started slowly, then began to flow like a torrent, a full bladder rapidly voiding whether I liked it or not.  
I blushed and opened my eyes to see Papa's reassuring smile. Again he seemed to read my mind, grasping my concern without the need for words. “Leaks happen, Teddy. Don't worry if you overflow a bit.” I nodded as I felt myself finally finishing, the urine flowing into the diaper faster than could be absorbed. As the flow subsided, I could feel the slightest trickle of warm fluid running down my leg and “plip-plop, plip-plop” dripping down into the tile floor.

I could feel all the eyes in the room on me now as my face warmed even hotter than my groin. But I saw no looks of judgement, only gentle concern and curiosity and soon attention was diverted as Daddy came to the table and served plates of steaming scrambled eggs.  
As Calvin dug in eagerly with his little spork, and Daddy set about feeding Jay, Papa wiped off the line of pee running down my leg, and sopped up the puddle under me with paper towels. Papa leaned in close to me then, and in his breathy tone, whispered “What a good boy you are… Not crying even when he leaks. Does my good boy need his change now, or does he want to finish his nums?”  
I felt a pleasant chill down my spine as this man simultaneously praised and demeaned me, and my cock twitched suddenly in its prison of sodden padding. “I want nums,” I breathed to him. Despite how wet I was I wanted to please him, and eat my breakfast for him like a good little baby. Papa fed me the eggs,which were fluffy and delicious, and as i ate i stifled giggles at the sight of Calvin, trying and failing to feed himself without his bib and his stubble less face becoming a disaster of smeared egg. Jay reading back and giving a hearty burp seemed to signify the official end of breakfast as Daddy stood and said “Looks like all you boys need a good change before playtime.” “Don't worry, we'll get you all nice and clean.” He assured with a smile as he unlocked Calvin and Jay's chairs. Calvin stood up and confidently strode into the downstairs nursery, while Jay looked up at the nude Adonis looming over him and softly asked “May I crawl, sir?”. Daddy smiled and said “Of course. A baby like you is not ready to toddle just yet.”, then Daddy helped him down from the chair and set the boy off with a gentle slap on his padded rump. 

As I watched this, Papa said “I'd better carry you, little guy. To minimize the leakage” and so he did just that, carefully supporting my soggy bottom as he brought me into the next room and laid me down on the wide changing mat on the floor. Calvin laid his slender form down next to me and Jay followed his example, crawling next to me and lying down on my other side, so close our thighs were touching. Daddy knelt down next to Jay and laid out the supplies he and Papa would need, saying “Since you all need changed, I hope you don't mind doing it as a group.”Calvin was totally relaxed, as this was business as usual for him, and neither Jay nor I complained either. In truth I found the prospect titillating. Papa turned his focus to Calvin, placating the innocent boy with a colorful plastic baby toy while he changed him.  
Jay and I each took a long, lingering look at the nubile young man's beautiful nude form, until he realized we had each been stripped by Daddy, and we turned our attentions to each other. Jay looked lustfully at my own cock, which was average in length but remarkably thick and plump, while I looked at his with a shocked expression. I saw then that his cock was trapped in a tight plastic cage, ensuring the man stayed soft and unsatisfied. Daddy presented the man lying prostrated before him with a tiny key, asking “Now, if I unlock your little dink, are you going to behave from now on?” In a slow,utterly emasculating tone. Jay was immediately reduced to pleading, folding his hands together in mock prayer as he begged “Yes, Daddy! I promise I won't throw a fit or act ugly anymore!”. Daddy seemed to take the man at his word, unlocking the cage in answer go his needy little prayer. Daddy cleaned all around Jay's pecker, which I saw was rather large now that it hung unconfirmed, then heavily powdered him before repeating the same process with me, taking special care, as I had wet so heavily. 

Calvin had already been changed and Papa had asked him, “What would you like to wear today, my love?”, prompting a simple reply of “tiger onesie…” From the preoccupied boy, who was still fiddling with his baby toy and trying to match the colors and shapes that slid across its surface. While Calvin was being dressed in an adorable set of tiger striped footie pajamas, Daddy was presenting Jay and I with our diaper options. “Now Jay, we had you in those girly diapers as a punishment… But I think maybe you enjoyed it.” Daddy said with a smirk, “Want to stay in your little princess panties, baby?” he asked teasingly.

Jay nodded, his face completely flushed. It was clear he was enjoying the humiliation his caretakers were heaping on him. Daddy turned to me and asked “You sticking to spaceships, little man?”, to which I replied with a enthusiastic “Yeah!”. He tapped me up first, in two thick diapers this time, explaining to me curtly “Now that we know you're a heavy wetter, we're keeping you in double diapers. No fussing, Ok?”. He then double diapered Jay as well, and lead us both to the closet to pick out our clothes for the day. I picked out a simple blue and white striped shirt, wanting to keep my diaper exposed. Daddy pulled out a white and yellow summer dress made of a thin material and showed it off to Jay, saying “Hey, Jay-Jay, since you like those diapers so much, I bet you wanna wear this too. Don't you?” Jay backed away suddenly, stammering out “N-no sir! I'm a boy. I don't want to wear that!” Daddy pursued him and leaned his naked body closer, saying “Really? Well I think a pretty boy like you would look just adorable dressed in this…”  
Daddy suddenly lowered a hand and firmly squeezed Jay's hardening cock through his cushy padding. “And it feels like you agree.” Daddy said with smug satisfaction. Jay relented with a stifled squeak, followed by a tiny “yes, daddy…” as Daddy dressed him in the girly garment. The dress hung loosely from Jay's rather slight physique, and it was so short that it only covered the top half of his diapers.  
“thank you, daddy…” Jay mumbled softly as he looked down at the floor. I smiled, for with the babies all tended to, it was finally playtime.


	6. Chapter 6

Teddy's POV

“Alright babies, it's playtime now, so be safe and have fun.” Papa said as he stood in the doorway of the playroom, which was connected to the downstairs nursery. “I'll be outside tending to the garden, but Daddy will be sticking close, so don't even think of misbehaving, got it?” He continued, taking on a more firm tone. We all agreed to behave, though Calvin was only nominally paying attention. Our caretakers exchanged a quick kiss, then left us to our own devices. While Calvin went straight for the heavy toy chest set against the wall, I looked around the cozy room. It was a warm,bright room, the walls covered in windows so the room was resplendent with natural light. All manner of fun things filled the room, containers practically bursting with toys, a mini basketball hoop, an adult size rocking horse and baby bouncer, a train set, a small table next to a shelf full of board games and coloring books, as well as Lego sets, and just about any other toy or activity a baby could want. There was also a TV, though curiously it seemed as if it had come through a time warp. The set was an old CRT, albeit one in excellent shape, and it had a VCR and a few retro game consoles hooked into it. I couldn't help but feel nostalgic as I saw the little shelf in the entertainment center filled up with tapes of Disney classics and the like, including a clearly very well loved copy of Beauty And The Beast which seemed to be on its last legs. Taped to the VCR was a lovingly handwritten note that read   
“Remember Calvin, only one(1) hour of screen time a day without special permission.  
-Hank & Deck”  
As I looked away from the TV area I saw that Jay was off in his own little world. He was admiring his wiry and lithe body in the mirror, seeming to take special interest in his thickly padded ass, which was accentuated by the dress he was now sporting. He finally noticed that I was watching him and suddenly blushed and looked away sharply, stammering out “I was just c-checking to see how ridiculous I look in this… this dumb thing.”.

I could see clearly that as much as the man enjoyed being made into a cute little sissy, he also found it deeply humiliating. I couldn't be sure whether he wanted me to comfort him or demean him further, but my gentle nature lead me to do the former. I approached him slowly and placed a hand softly on his shoulder, gently intoning “Don't worry about it bud. You look super cute”. His eyes suddenly brightened and he glanced up at me, then back to the mirror, saying “Really? I mean… I guess it's not soooooo bad.” In a faux casual tone that betrayed his sheer joy.

“Wanna play action figures? We can pretend whatever we want!” I asked him eagerly, excited to spend some time embracing childish make believe. Jay seemed similarly enthused, and he quickly got down on the floor and began digging through a trunk labeled “Big Boy Toys”. “You too,Calvin.” I invited warmly, the boy looked up from the light up rattle he had been entertaining himself with and said “Ok, as long as you don't play too rough.”

We each assembled a small army of our favorites from the vast treasure trove of plastic delights. I tended towards the villainous characters like Megatron, Doctor Doom and Darth Maul, having always found them cooler than the good guys. Calvin on the other hand picked out the cutest and kindest characters available, like Pikachu, Doraemon and a Malibu Ken. The only remotely intimidating figure Cal showed an affinity towards was Superman, his confident smile and squeaky clean hairdo rendered ever more perfect in molded plastic. Jay picked out a more action oriented line up, including some G.I Joes and Transformers. He seemed to pay special interest though to the female warriors, like Wonder Woman and the Pink Ranger, adding as many of those as he could to his force, and staring at them lovingly.

It took a bit, but soon we fell into a comfy pattern of make believe storytelling. Jay and Calvin's toys would be in some idyllic scenario,a beach party, shopping trip, or some such, then I would intrude as one of my villains, chewing the scenery terribly in an affected menacing tone. The heroes would of course unite to undo whatever evil machinations I had thought up, and I would play the role villains do in children's tales, falling to my doom under the might of justice. Would that real conflict were so simple.

“You so-called heroes may have saved the Earth from my meteor magnet! But one day you won't be able to stop me, and Evil only needs to win once to seal this world's fate!” I screeched in a throaty tone, shaking my downed Megatron on the soft carpet as Optimus Prime stood triumphantly over his fallen rival, Superman and Wonder Woman “floating” with arms crossed to each side of him.

“You're wrong, Megatron! As long as evildoers threaten the freedom of sentient beings, there will always be someone to stand for justice.”  
Jay intoned in a surprisingly spot-on Optimus impression. Calvin followed up, doing his best to add gravitas to his soft voice as he lifted Superman higher and said “That's right! And there's only one place for mean robots like you. That's right; space jail!”   
Jay and I were sent into hysterical giggle fits by both the cheesy line and Calvin's earnest delivery. Thankfully Calvin seemed aware that we were laughing with him in good fun, and he laughed heartily along with us. As the giddiness subsided I realized that laughing had made me wet myself, the padding around my cock expanding and growing warm as it soaked up my accident. I saw Jay shift his weight and could tell his diapers were wet too, I hadn't noticed but he must have gone while we were playing. “Looks like we're both pretty wet, huh?” I said to Jay, pointing to my sodden spaceship diapers. Jay laid a hand on his own and blushed but smiled, seeming to notice just then how obviously wet he was. He looked to the still softly chuckling Calvin and asked “What about you, Cal? I can't tell with you in that onesie.” Calvin nodded his head and said “I'm already really wet. I can't hold it at all…” with a hint of embarrassment, knowing he was far closer to a true baby than us. We had all been drinking juice boxes Papa had left for us, and it seemed that they had gone right through us.

“Should we call Daddy and ask for a change?” I offered sincerely, but Jay replied “We could… Oooorrrr, we could have a little fun first.” The man sidled up closer to me as he talked, his dress clinging enticingly to his wide hips as he moved. “W-what kind of fun?” I asked, suddenly, feeling a catch in my throat. Jay put his soft hand down on my padded groin, where he could feel the first twitches of a growing erection. He rubbed against my bulge, spreading the warmth of my fresh piss around as he whispered in my ear “The kind boys have together when Daddy isn't watching… “

My whole body tensed and broke out in shivers as he touched me, his voice like an icy dagger slicing through me. Calvin crawled closer, sitting now over to my left. I looked at Jay and said “I-I want to, but we'll get in trouble, right Calvin?” I turned and asked the boy. Calvin nodded and said “Babies aren't supposed to make stickies without permission, but I won't tell Dada or Papa.” He smiled and added “If I can play too.” With a certain impishness coming into his normally saccharine tone.  
Jay answered “Of course! The more the merrier.” And leaned over to hold Calvin's little hand. I couldn't resist my urge any longer, so I turned to Jay and took the man in a deep and lingering kiss. His lips were incredible soft as his kiss was so warm and passionate I could hardly pull myself away. Next Calvin and Jay slowly kissed each over, each man leaning over across me as I reached a hand out and massaged them both through their diapers. Jay was rock hard under the pissy padding, but I could only barely feel Calvin's little cock under his onesie and diaper. Once Jay and Calvin had finished their embrace I pulled off my shirt, than undressed Calvin so his smooth ivory skin was all on display, the only thing covering him now being his starkly yellowed diaper. Calvin looked at me with a nyphish glint in his eyes as he slowly raised up onto his knees and began to rub his padded crotch against mine, groaning softly as he did. I wrapped my arms around his back, softly massaging his creamy smooth skin. I raised the boy up onto my lap so that he was riding my diaper with his own, making us both gasp as our cocks stroked against each other through the thick layers of padding. Jay joined in too, coming up behind me and hugging me, laying kisses softly on my neck. I kissed Calvin on his full, pinkish lips and took my time enjoying his embrace. I could tell Calvin was a practiced and confident kisser, and I expected he had learned a lot from his daddies. As I kissed Cal I felt a warmth spreading through his diaper as he humped against me. Calvin pulled slowly away from my lips and blushed, saying “Oh, I didn't mean to have an accident like that while we…” I shushed him gently and whispered in reply “It's ok, baby. I like it.” 

Jay echoed my sentiment as he stared lustfully at Calvin's soaked diaper, saying “Can I feel? You look so sexy like that Cal…” Calvin's face grew yet more crimson as he nodded in silent agreement. Calvin got up off my lap to give Jay his turn, and Jay reached out and began to lovingly caress the surface of the soggy diaper.  
“Lay back please,sweety…” Jay eagerly said in a low whisper, and Calvin complied happily. Once the boy was prone on his back, Jay lowered his head to squish his face fully down against Calvin's diaper. Jay breathed deeply and sighed in satisfaction as he smelled of the pissy thing and rubbed his face all over it.

With Jay's face against Calvin's diaper, his ample, almost feminine ass was up in the air, swaying temptingly as his body shifted. I got up behind him and started to hump, my cock throbbing desperately as I smooshed against Jay's soaked rear padding.

We each pressed against each other, forming a chain of writhing,moaning bliss. Jay seemed enraptured by Calvin's scent as he lovingly kissed his soggy diapers, the pressure making him start to leak. My cock was desperate for release, and I knew then that humping my diaper against Jay's wouldn't be enough to satisfy the lust burning inside me. I quickly ripped away the tapes of his princess diapers and tossed them aside, exposing Jay's chubby bubble butt. Jay raised his face up and giggled effervescently, wagging his rear playfully in my face. “Are you gonna fuck my boy pussy, Teddy?” he asked with an impishly gleam in his eyes. I whispered “Yes baby, I'll give your little pussy what it needs” to him and saw from his expression that he was as desperate as I was.  
Calvin looked perturbed, saying “You potty mouths both need to watch your language!”  
Inspiring chuckles from Jay and I at his innocent sincerity.

I pulled off my own diapers and gingerly lined my piss-slick cock up to Jay's waiting rim and prepared to fill him. Just as I began my first probing thrust, Jay looked back at me with a look of steely certainty and said “You don't have to go slow. Or be gentle.”  
I looked to him with an affirmative look and tried to internalize that I was dealing with a masochist, and that my natural urge to see to his comfort would have to be suppressed.  
True to his desires, I plunged into him like a dagger and repeatedly fucked his soft hole. Jay moaned and started to drool all over Calvin's crotch, prompting Cal to moan himself, but in frustration rather than ecstasy. “I can't take any more teasing! Please, Jay, I want your mouth!”  
Calvin shrieked with desire. Jay managed to get a stilted “y-yes sir!” out from his lips in between gasps of pleasure and pain.  
It seemed Jay's nature was to submit to any authority that commanded him, even the infantile Calvin.  
I forced my cock as deep as I could into Jay’s abused insides, each thrust making him squeal in delight. My balls slapped in a steady rhythm against him and I playfully spanked his asscheeks, not so hard as to really hurt but merely to excite him.  
Jay set to work following Calvin's orders, untapping the simple yellow/white diaper and revealing Calvin's hard boyhood to the open air. Jay wasted no time, sucking on the pissy little prick right away. With Calvin's whole cock and balls easily inside Jay's mouth, he suckled hungrily, clearly desperate for cum.

Calvin was spiraling down into blissful hysterics, writhing and slapping at the floor as Jay's practiced tongue delicately teased him. Calvin managed to regain enough composure to smile as a wicked idea crossed his mind, and he moaned out “Jay… wear my pee pee diaper…”

Jay lifted his head up for just a moment, his lips shiny with piss and precum, before he processed the command and and gleefully followed it. He scooped up Calvin's discarded garment and wrapped the soaked diaper around his face, his nose right in the front padding so that only his mouth was exposed.  
The saturated diaper leaked down in runny streams down his face, and he licked up what he could with mad glee.  
Watching him debase himself so fully while serving as a fucktoy for both Calvin and I got me even more excited, and I sped up my already rough pumping into Jay's tight hole.

The duel sensations of my hard cock viciously slamming into his prostate, and Calvin's little thing leaking precum into his mouth like a nourishing treat must have been too much for little Jay, as the man's knees soon began to jiggle like jelly as he blasted the floor with a pent up wad of sticky cum. Calvin followed soon after with his own load, which was more a drip than a torrent, but sure to leave one wanting more. I would later learn for myself that Calvin's cum was pleasantly mild and had a delightful sweetness to it. I could only guess at Jay's feeling then, but he seemed overwhelmed with pleasure as his swallowed every drop like a thirsty dog, even lapping up the piss and pre that had leaked around Calvin's smooth pubic mound. 

I held off as long as I could, but soon there was no stopping it. I filled Jay's hole with shot after shot of hot and creamy cum, pulling out in exhaustion and laying back as his stretched hole was left dripping. I layed back and soon enough Jay followed suit, collapsing in a pool of spilled love. We each of us layed panting in spent, tired, inelegant piles. The only sound and motion being our ragged breath, and the rise and fall of our chests. When we heard the sound of thunderous footsteps on the hardwood floors of the hallway, and the creak of the door, none of us moved to try to hide our carnal acts, there would be no point. I took a deep breath as Daddy entered the playroom


	7. Chapter 7

Calvin's POV

I watched the rise and fall of my tender belly as I tried to regain my breath in a haze of post orgasmic bliss. Even though I had grown a bit of a chubby tummy under my daddies care, I could still see the outlines of my rib with each laboured inhalation. My eyes darted up, and just as quickly looked away in embarrassment as Daddy entered the room.  
“Well, look at that. All these toys, and yet you babies would rather play with each other.”  
Daddy Decker said with an air of amusement as he swaggered over to our prone forms. He was dressed in a tight tank top and athletic pants, exposing his tight musculature and ample bulge. My own business had shrunk now to its miniscule, flaccid size, and I blushed brightly as Daddy grabbed my cock between two fingers and gave it a little tug, squirting one last droplet of cum onto his finger.  
“You seem to have had a good time Cal.” He said casually as he licked the drop of spunk up off of his index finger. “They didn't make you do anything you didn't want to, right?” Daddy asked me with sudden paternal concern. He cast a glance at Teddy and Jay, who were sitting together and holding each other, looking positively mortified, creamy jizz still leaking from Jay's rear.  
“Of course not Daddy!” I said with a flash of annoyance. I knew he was only looking out for me, but he didn't need to be such a mama bear, embarrassing me in front of the others.  
“I-I wanted to do it too… I was just as naughty as them” I admitted, my beet red face pointed squarely at the floor. Daddy smiled, as he always did when I was embarrassed, and said  
“Well I guess all of you need to be punished.”

Jay looked intrigued, but Teddy began to protest “But we didn't do anything wrong. We were just having fun.”  
Daddy looked at Teddy candidly and laid a hand on his shoulder, saying “I'm sorry Teddy Bear, but babies only get to make stickies with a grown ups help. Otherwise you would just play with yourselves all day and night.”  
Teddy's lip quivered as if to retort, but he seemed to think better of it, his expression changing to one of resigned acceptance.  
Jay suddenly butted in, stammering out with  
“I’ll accept any punishment you like, Sir. I know I deserve it.” Daddy paid him a kind grin and a pat on the head for his submissive behavior.

While I watched them I felt a familiar, but always unpleasant sensation. Pee pee started to dribble from my infantile cock and pool around my bare thighs and booty. My eyes welled with tears as I sat helpless and wet myself, with no comforting diaper to catch my uh-oh.   
Daddy squatted next to me and, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, wiped my slowly flowing tears away.  
“Awww, baby.” he cooed with concern “See, this is why little guys like you shouldn't take off their diapers by themselves.”   
I nodded in quiet agreement. There was a time when I wore diapers only for my own pleasure, but Daddy and Papa had quite effectively un-potty trained me. Now I could only be out of a diaper for a short time without making a complete mess of myself.  
Daddy scooped me up in his arms and held me close, not caring that I could leak again at anytime and soak his shirt.  
“Alright, let's get you boys changed.”  
He walked over to the connected nursery with me, but as Jay and Teddy rose to follow, Daddy spoke one word in his firm tone, “Crawl.”  
Teddy and Jay silently and immediately dropped to all fours and did as he commanded.  
Daddy wiped us all clean with cold wipes that made my skin break out in goosebumps. He even roughly cleaned out Jay's hole until the wipe was covered in spent cum and slightly brown. After that he pulled out three chastity devices. “Since you dirty boys can't be trusted not to play with your little wee-wees. I'm just going to have to lock them up.”  
Daddy said with a playful smile, delighting in the worried expressions of his lovely boys.  
Teddy wore a black and green cage, and Jay's was pink and covered in cute stars. Mine was Superman's colors, red, blue and yellow, and had “Calvin” engraved on it right on the part that covered my cockhead. While the others were store bought, my daddies had to special order one small enough to fit me. And they even had to send in a picture of me with my wee wee out to prove to the maker that the cage was for a grown man, and not an actual child, which embarrassed and delighted me to no end.

Once we were all caged and diapered, Daddy picked Jay up and brought him to the rocking chair in the corner. I had to watch Daddy spank  
Jay and Teddy both as I waited my turn in fearful anticipation. “You're up, Cal” he finally said, in a casual baritone. I crawled up to him and, in a last, desperate bid to avoid my punishment, put my lips to his bulge. Daddy gently pushed my head away and said “No, no. You're not getting out of this that easy, Mister.”  
He lifted me up then and laid me across his diamond hard thighs, my padded rear tantalizingly up and on display. I knew that Jay and Teddy would be watching as I had watched them, and I wondered if they would find any pleasure in my pain.

The first sharp rap against my ass came down like a bolt of lighting, my Daddy's rough, brawny hands striking fiercely even through my cushy diaper. My bottom started to heat until it felt like a hot skillet as he came down over and over again, slap after slap.”I'm sorry, Daddy! I didn't mean to be bad!” I cried out in desperation, knowing that it wouldn't work but feeling compelled to plead to him anyway. “I know, kitten. But you have to learn your lesson.” Daddy replied firmly, mechanically continuing to spank in a steady rhythm. I could feel how hard he was through his pants and I could feel that he was really enjoying himself as much as he might pretend he was only doing this for my benefit. I tried to wriggle into a more comfortable position, but I soon realized my mistake as the pressure of Daddy's knees were now against my lower stomach, setting off something I wouldn't be able to stop. My stomach churned and I knew that it was too late as the first warm burst of gas escaped my rear. I muttered “oh no…” as I scrunched my body in closer, pulling my knees up as much as I could.  
My expression turned to a humiliated grimace as I helplessly messed myself. The semi solid poo smoothly flowed out as I filled my diaper until it was sagging and smelly. A final wet fart signaled the end of my accident, and I could feel the eyes the other littles as they silently watched my absolute debasement. I craned my neck around to look up into Daddy's pleased face, and begged “please… can I get down now?”. He regarded me lovingly for a long moment, then smiled and said “Sorry, bud. You've still got 10 more slaps to go.”

I began to sob profusely as the first spank against my messy bottom sent a shudder through my whole body. The warm poo spreading over my sore, cherry red flesh.  
The next slaps mushed it up even further, until my whole rear was saturated with my own dirt.   
I felt so weak, pathetic, and dirty as he counted off each hit “6...7...8…”, and I loved it. I knew in my heart that Daddy was only doing what was necessary to help me be a good son to him, and that he loved me absolutely. A wave of calm came over me as the punishment finished and I was lifted up into daddy's arms. I laid my head against his soft shirt and firm pecs, and cried softly until the tears faded.

After some time, he looked down at me softly and kissed my cheek. I had no more fear, sadness, or pain in that moment. I knew everything would be alright in that instant.  
“Did you learn your lesson, Calvin?” Daddy asked gently, “Yes, Daddy.” I replied. “What are you going to do next time you want to make stickies in your didees” Daddy asked teasingly.  
I blushed and answered “F-find you or Papa and ask for help.” 

Daddy patted my back firmly, but gently and said “Good boy ... good boy” in a soft tone. I cuddled him for a while until he decided I needed out of my messy diaper. He even told Jay and Teddy "You wouldn't believe how much this boy cries if you let him get a rash." much to my humiliation.

He changed me gently and then left to prepare dinner, telling us to watch TV while he cooked. The whole time I felt like I was in a blissful secure trance, despite the soreness of my rear.   
I had hopefully learned my lesson, though I knew I was likely to misbehave again soon.  
To be honest I didn't mind being punished. As long as I was getting attention from the best daddies in the world, I was happy.


End file.
